


Maybe I'm You're Mr. Right

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, any smut chapters will be marked nsfw, in the title of the chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: A collection of the life and times of these two nerds as they fumble into a relationship together





	1. Ice Cream

“I still don’t see why I need to come along.”

Carly decidedly ignored her boyfriend’s whining as she dug through every inch of their apartment for those coupons she had spent all last week cutting out.

“Do you know how much ice cream we could get for over half-off? We could literally eat your D-Wheel’s weight in ice cream. I’m gonna need an extra pair of hands to carry it all.”

“This is ridiculous; you don’t even like ice cream all that much.”

Despite all his grumbling, Carly found it in herself to forgive him when he pulled the plastic baggie of coupons out of his back pocket.


	2. The Trials and Troubles of Dating Jack Atlas

Jack Atlas was many things. Subtle was not one of them.

For a while, Carly was satisfied to keep things casual as they both got back on their feet from the dark signer stuff. And then there had been the WRGP, and the sky falling, and well romance just wasn’t the first priority. So even though Jack eventually left New Domino for other dueling leagues, Carly had waved him away with the biggest smile she could muster. Long-distance relationships weren’t impossible to make work, and if Jack had felt confident enough to not worry about it, then she wouldn’t either.

That night she decided to text him a little “I miss you.” A week passed, and there was no response. Oh well he must have been busy. She took a quick selfie (only worrying about what would be the perfect angle for one hour) and tried to push her anxiety from her mind. When that still got no response she decided another selfie was in order, but this time with a little more cleavage. When even that got no response, she was ready to throw her phone against the wall. But before her temper could get the better of her, she reread her messages to realize Jack had not once replied to a single text of hers, even before leaving.

It seemed of the many things Carly was, perceptive was not one of them.

But now that she had finally had a lead, that meant she was ready to go into scoop mode. Even the world almost ending a few dozen times couldn’t dull her great journalism skills. If Jack was ghosting her, it meant she had to hit the trail and sleuth out what could be the reason.

For the next month she analyzed, (ate ice cream and cried) held stake-outs, (watched his duels on television) and gathered enough intel (asked Martha when her son would be back in town) to plan her strategy for approaching him. As she laid out the clues, slowly she began to unravel what must have happened. And oh boy when she confronted him would it make a great story.

When she found Jack back at his favorite cafe, she cut right to the chase.

“Why are you cheating on me?” Carly slammed the packet of files on the table.

Immediately Jack spat out his coffee, and in her mad dash to keep her papers from getting wet, she ended up getting hit right in the face.

“Jesus, Carly, don’t scare me like that!” He grabbed a fist-full of a napkins and started dabbing at her glasses.

“Don’t try to change the subject!” She leaned away as she pulled out her evidence. “Which of these women is it? I cross-referenced your last fifty duels and I found this blonde at each of them. Or is the brunette who–”

“What the hell are you talking about? And hold still or else I won’t be able to–”

“Oh even if it isn’t one of these two I got fifteen other candidates lined up, you aren’t getting out of this Jack Atlas!”

“Damnit I said hold still!” It was hard to tell what exactly happened after that, if Jack had overextended himself or if Carly had pushed down too hard, but suddenly the table got flipped over, Jack got launched into the air, and then next thing she knew they were both sprawled on the ground and somehow both laying on top of the other.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere private.” Carly didn’t need to be a journalist genius to detect the annoyance in Jack’s groan.

It wasn’t long before they were back in the garage and Carly had finally dried the coffee off her glasses. She did her best to hold onto her fire, but it was hard to stay agitated, especially when she saw Jack had changed into that black tank of his. Showing off some muscle won’t get him out of any hot water, even if his forearms were really nice and–

Carly screeched as she grabbed his arm. “Where did your mark go!?”

Jack’s face grew red. “Good lord you gotta stop startling me like this!”

He pulled away, but she only clung even tighter. “I swear didn’t you have that wing birthmark right here? How do you just lose it?”

Jack seemed to remember their last mishap because eventually he stopped fidgeted and let her hang off of him. “I guess the Crimson Dragon was done with us. Didn’t need me anymore.”

“Oh…” An awkward silence grew between them as she remembered wearing a mark of her own.

“Anyway since when has it been your business who I spend my time with?” Jack crossed his arms, breaking their contact. “And what’s with the talk about cheating?”

Carly cocked her head to the side in confusion. “Umm, I’m your girlfriend, why _shouldn’t I_ care if you’re seeing other women besides me?”

“Girlfriend!?” Jack snorted. “Since when?!”

“Um since you confessed your love for me?” She threw up her hands in frustration. “It shouldn’t be rocket-science, do I have to die in your arms again!

And just like that the awkwardness is back again. Along with a chill that really shouldn’t be there because it is the middle of summer, yet no matter how Carly rubs her arm’s they’re still as cold as a corpse’s–

“Don’t joke about that kinda stuff.” Jack’s voice was so rough, his words could have been mistaken for a growl.

“I’m not joking. If you would just talk to me, maybe I would get why two people who like each other shouldn’t be together.” She didn’t like this kind of treatment, acting like she was some child. “If you really want to push me away, then it is working.”

Jack covered his face with his hand, mumbling something to himself. While eventually he dropped it back to his lap, even when he spoke, Jack still refused to look at her.

“Look, I got you wrapped up in a bunch of trouble. Makes sense you won’t want to be with me.”

“Jack, I’m a reporter,” Carly rolled her eyes. “I get myself into trouble to make a living. If anything I was glad to follow you around.”

“You died!” It was like a bombshell went off. Now that Carly could see his face clear, she could tell there were tears building up in his eyes. “Twice! I got you killed, twice! I don’t deserve your forgiveness after hurting you like that!”

It probably wasn’t the best idea, knowing Jack he might think she was patronizing him, but instinctively she leaned in to wipe away the tears. “I never for once thought I had to forgive you, Jack. After all you saved me.”

His expression was startlingly soft, so fragile it looked like he might break if she pressed down too hard. Yet this time he didn’t pull away from her.

“The Dark Signers never would have gotten you if you hadn’t met me. It’s not right to just sweep it all under the carpet and pretend to forget about the consequences of my actions.”

“Jack Atlas, I am a grown woman. You don’t need to protect me from myself. I get to decide who I want to associate with and who I do not, and you very much fall into the former category.”

“But–” She didn’t let him finish what that sentence and instead planted the biggest, sloppiest kiss she could across his mouth.

At first, Jack seemed to be too stunned to react. It was an understandable reaction to make, considering she didn’t really have much experience with lip-locking, but soon she found one hand tangled in her hair and the other cradling the small of her back as he pushed back against her more and more until she was now lying flat on her back with him straddling her.

If it was one thing to kiss the King, it was another thing to have him propped above you, eyes wide and breath erratic. Carly felt like her heart would burst out of her chest she was so excited.

“Looks like you want to associate with me too, huh?” Carly teased.

“I’ve missed you,” Jack pressed his forehead against hers as he sighed. “A lot. I just worry if I lose you again that I won’t make it this time.”

“I know it is righteous coming from me, but why stress about the future? If it makes you feel better, I’ll say you’re forgiven, but you’ve never had to ask for my heart Jack, you’ve always had it.”

There was that softness again, so delicate and beautiful you’d think you were looking at some masterpiece statue. Then slowly he opened his eyes, a fire burning brightly in them.

“You really always surprise me. Alright Miss Nagisa, let’s say I really do want to associate with you. What do you wish we do?”

Carly shivered in delight. “You got a lot of time to make up for. You can start by kiss me like that again.”

So he kissed her again, again, and again.


	3. Perfect (NSFW)

When he tries to recount how they ended up like this, Jack finds he really doesn’t care for the details. By now he’s learned that Carly has a knack for making even the most well-laid plans go awry. Try and plan a date with her and she’ll spend the entire time running around taking pictures for a future article. Set up a few candles to try and create a romantic atmosphere for dinner, at some point they’ll end up knocked over and leave you scrambling for the fire extinguisher right when you where about to kiss her. Still he has no use chasing after perfection, when all he really wanted was here.

But even then it was difficult to completely put away his King’s pride. Especially when everything felt flawless as it was now.

Carly laid sprawled beneath him, a flushed mess of reds and pinks. Everything from her glasses to her vest and shirt were askew. They hadn’t even taken off all their clothes for the deed, but joined together like this, there wasn’t much more he could care about than the sweet sounds she kept making.

“Jack…” She moaned, grinding her hips against him. The action sent a shiver through his entire body. It took all his willpower to not just keel over right then and there.

“You’re so pretty when you blush…” Carly giggled before trying to move against him again. Still before she could tease him fully, he gripped her hips and stilled her body.

“…don’t rush me…” His words came out strained and guttural. Such a reaction wasn’t like him. It wasn’t as if he was new to sex, or didn’t actually want to fuck her brains out right here and now. But something deeper inside him kept murmuring, to wait, wait, wait…

He wanted this to last. He wanted this to be perfect for her.

Before she could pull out any more tricks from her sleeves, he began thrusting in a slow but steady pace–trying to draw out each and every little sigh that slipped from her lips.

“Mmhm, you’re so good, Jack…” Again, her words shouldn’t have affected him so greatly. He was used to women stroking his ego, and Carly didn’t seem to be too aware of what she was even babbling, yet her words managed to push him to the very brink.

_Hold it, hold it, hold it_

He kept repeating those two words to himself over and over again, trying to keep from tumbling off the edge. Carly took that time to lean forward and slip her tongue inside his mouth. Somehow the action lit an even greater fire inside of his belly, his grip on her growing almost vice-like as he continued to rock against her.

There was the start of that giggle of hers again, and Jack was truly certain it would be his undoing. Before she could laugh for even the briefest of seconds, he wrenched her arms above her body and growled.

“Don’t you say a word.”

He didn’t get long to study her reaction to that. He must have hit just the right spot after saying those words, because he found Carly screwing her eyes shut and leaning back her head as she moaned, loader than ever before. The sensation of her clenching around him broke his last line of defense, and he allowed himself to share in her pleasure.

When they both came down from it, Jack leaned forward to press some kisses against her forehead.

“Sorry if I was too harsh there.”

Carly laughed again, her face bright red now. “Oh no if anything it was kinda hot.” She tittered for a moment. “Never thought I would have the King all moony-eyed over me like that.”

A wave of pride surged through Jack’s body. For a while he was tempted to try and go another round, but by the time he was ready to suggest it, he found that Carly had already fallen asleep right there on the couch.

Jack sighed. “Of course you’d do that.” Still he couldn’t help but smile as he picked her up into a bridal carry. “Come on,” He whispered to her sleeping form. “You’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

As he carried her to his room, Carly began to snuggle closer to his chest. And just on cue, Jack felt as if he would burst into flames all over again. Funny how she managed to affect him so much.

Whatever this mess was between them, even if it wasn’t perfect, he couldn’t help but think it must be pretty damn close.


End file.
